Comentário de blog de usuário:Autordoprojeto/um abril inglês/@comment-24247330-20140415201442
Kinkenart [ Quinquenart ] Um dos muitos reis saxões que invadiram a Grã-Bretanha no início do reinado de Arthur . Ele invadiu e saqueou norte -Bretanha, que assola Rei Brandegorre de Estrangorre . Sagremor matou. [ VulgMer , Livre ] Kinlith [ Kinlint ] Filho de Nwython , irmão de Rhun , e um dos campeões de Arthur . [ GeoffHR , Wace ] Kinmarch De acordo com Geoffrey de Monmouth, rei da Grã-Bretanha no século VI aC. Ele era o filho do rei Sisillius eo pai do rei Gorbodug . [ GeoffHR ] Kinmark Pai do guerreiro Grimarc . [ Layamon ] Klamorz Um cavaleiro presente no torneio Sorgarda , que Gawain ganhou. [ Heinrich ] Klaretschanze Uma senhora de Portugal amado por Duke Eskilabon de Belamunt . Em seu serviço , ele derrotou e aprisionou muitos cavaleiros, até que ele mesmo foi derrotado por Sir Arthur Garel . [ PleierG ] Klarine1 Duquesa de Argentin e esposa do duque Elimar . Seu marido foi morto pelo gigante Purdan . Sir Arthur Garel salvou seu filho, Klaris , da prisão do gigante, mas Klarine morreu de tristeza pela perda de seu marido. [ PleierG ] Klarine2 Rainha da Turtus e esposa de Amurat . Sua filha, Duzabel , foi seqüestrado pela gigante Purdan e foi resgatado por Sir Garel . [ PleierG ] Klaris O duque de Argentin que Sir Garel salvou da prisão o gigante da Purdan . Seu pai, Elimar , havia sido morto pelo gigante , e sua mãe, Klarine , morreu de tristeza. Em gratidão a Garel , Klaris prometeram seu apoio na guerra de Arthur contra o rei Ekuanver de Kanadic . Arthur mais tarde fez um cavaleiro da Távola Redonda. [ PleierG ] Klerdenis Um cavaleiro presente no torneio Sorgarda , que Gawain ganhou. [ Heinrich ] Kleve Em Lohengrin , a condessa de Kleve convencido duquesa de Brabant Elsam pedir Loherangrin , Perceval filho eo marido de Elsam , seu nome e linhagem. Loherangrin havia proibido a pergunta e ele deixou Elsam quando ela perguntou isso. [ Lohengrin ] Klimberko Um cavaleiro derrotado por Tristan em um torneio em Baroh em Pazareia . [ Povest ] Kloudite A esposa do rei Ekunaver de Kanadic , um inimigo de Arthur . Ela herdou a terra de Kanadic de sua irmã , Florie . [ PleierG ] Knight of Ladies Chevalier como Dames Um alias adotado por Sir Arthur Meriadeuc ao viajar incógnito . [ Meriadeuc ] Cavaleiro da Maidens1 Chevalier como Damoisels Um apelido para Gawain , aludindo originalmente a sua reputação como um playboy . No entanto, no pós- Vulgata Suíte du Merlin, Gawain adota o nome depois que ele acidentalmente mata um amante inaugural do Blamoure e jura para ajudar todas as donzelas em perigo a partir de então . [ Raoul , PostMer ] Cavaleiro da Maidens2 Quando Guiron o Cortês chegou na corte do rei Uther Pendragon , ele foi acompanhado por mais de uma dúzia de moças , ganhando , assim, se esse apelido . [ Palamedes ] Cavaleiro da Ponte O ex- governante da Guarda Dolorosa , o castelo Lancelot conquistado. Ele pode ser idêntica à Brandin das ilhas . Sua foi chamado de " cavaleiro da ponte ", porque ele guardava uma ponte e atacou todos Rainha Cavaleiros , pois ele nutria um ódio por Guinevere . [ ProsTris ] Cavaleiro do Dragão Ardente Um senhor demoníaco que , em Perlesvaus , habitavam o Castelo de Gigantes na Ilha dos Elefantes . O Cavaleiro carregava um escudo que estava possuído por um demônio, e que jorro rajadas de fogo no comando. Ele aterrorizou as terras de Artur e crispened muitos bons cavaleiros , incluindo de Perceval primo Alain . Perceval procurou vingar a ação. Protegido por seu próprio escudo mágico , Perceval viajou para o castelo do cavaleiro e derrotou-o em combate. Escudo do cavaleiro virou de mestre e criticou -o a cinzas. Um personagem semelhante é chamado o Cavaleiro do Dragão na Quarta Continuação Perceval de Chrétien . [ Perlesvaus ] Cavaleiro da Cart1 Chevalier de la Charrete Um nome dado ao Lancelot durante sua missão para resgatar Guinevere de Meleagant de Gorre . Em sua pressa de correr atrás da rainha , Lancelot montou seu cavalo até a morte. Olhando em torno de mais transporte, ele encontrou um churl que estava disposto a dar -lhe uma carona em um carro . Lancelot hesitou brevemente e , em seguida, mergulhou dentro Desde andando em um carrinho foi considerado vergonhoso para um cavaleiro como um modo de transporte foi reservada para os criminosos em seu caminho para ser enforcado - vergonha seguido Lancelot ao longo da aventura . Primeiro disse em Lancelot de Chrétien de Troyes, versões desta história contidos na Vulgata Lancelot e Malory servir para diminuir a humilhação de Lancelot e fazer seu passeio no carrinho uma tática inteligente, pragmática . Em uma passagem na Vulgata Lancelot , o título refere-se a Bors . [ ChretienL , LancLac , Malory ] Cavaleiro da Cart2 Chevalier del Carro Um alias dado a Sir Raguidel depois que seu corpo flutuava até a corte de Arthur em um carrinho em um barco. [ Vengeance ] Cavaleiro do Castelo de Três Rosas Este cavaleiro morreu por amor a Florine , a irmã de Palamedes . [ Palamedes ] Cavaleiro da Dragon1 Um alias para Sir Segurant a Brown, um grande cavaleiro da corte de Uther , que perseguiu um dragão ao longo de sua carreira. [ Palamedes ] Cavaleiro da Dragon2 Um guerreiro temível na Quarta Continuação Perceval , quase idêntico ao Cavaleiro da Burning Dragon in Perlesvaus . O Cavaleiro do Dragão governou a cidade de pagãos nas ilhas do mar . Seu nome reflete a cabeça do dragão , que foi anexada à frente de seu escudo . Ao comando do Cavaleiro, a cabeça vai cuspir fogo e queimar adversários do Cavaleiro . Desta forma , o cavaleiro matou o amante da senhora Claire. Perceval conheceu Claire e aprendeu as circunstâncias da morte de seu amante. Perceval rastreou o Cavaleiro do Dragão , que estava sitiando a cidade de Montesclaire . Mortalmente ferido no combate posterior , o Cavaleiro do Dragão permitiu Perceval para batizá-lo antes de morrer. [ Contin4 ] Cavaleiro do Campo Um cavaleiro da Távola Redonda , que embarcou com os outros na busca do Santo Graal . [ PostQuest ] Cavaleiro da Galera Um cavaleiro pagão que percorriam o mar e matou cristãos. Ele foi morto por Sir Arthur Meliot de Logres . [ Perlesvaus ] Cavaleiro dos braços dourados A designação dada a Gawain durante um torneio em que ele venceu o Círculo de Ouro . [ Perlesvaus ] Knight of the Golden Quilt Uma das noites de Arthur . [ Merveil ] Cavaleiro da Green Shield Um guerreiro das Mores Isles em Perlesvaus . Lancelot ajudou a expulsar um invasor, o Senhor do Rock, após o irmão do Knight, Gladoain , foi morto em serviço de Lancelot . Em Palamedes , BrunoR o preto é conhecido por este apelido. [ Perlesvaus , Palamedes ] Cavaleiro da Alta Montanha Um cavaleiro que participou de um torneio jogado por Arthur no Castelo de Maidens . [ Renaut ] Cavaleiro do Chifre Chevalier au Cor Um cavaleiro arturiano encontrado em dois romances franceses. [ ChretienE , Merveil ] Cavaleiro do Brasão mal ajustadas Um cavaleiro da Távola Redonda , cujo nome verdadeiro em alguns romances é BrunoR Negro. Parece que ele foi o tema de um romance de francês agora perdido. Um fragmento , chamado Le Vallet à la Cote Mal Tailliée , relata como ele chega à corte de Arthur , mas é rejeitada por um lugar no serviço de Arthur. Após o Cavaleiro se afasta , Gawain fala em seu favor e envia um mensageiro para trazê-lo de volta. Dado o estilo de romances semelhantes, incluindo a história do Cavaleiro da Prosa Tristan , podemos assumir que no original, o mensageiro não conseguiu convencer o Cavaleiro da Brasão mal ajustadas para retornar , estimulando Arthur para enviar um grupo de cavaleiros depois dele . O Cavaleiro teria então derrotado cavaleiros de Artur , embarcou em uma série de aventuras , provado o seu mérito , e voltou para encontrar um assento aberto na Mesa Redonda . De qualquer forma, ele está listado entre os cavaleiros de Arthur em de Renaut de Bâgé Le Bel Inconnu , a Segunda Continuação Perceval de Chrétien , e Les Merveilles de Rigomer . Sua história original, provavelmente modificado, é inserido no Prosa Tristan . Aprendemos com isso e outras fontes de que ele era o irmão de Dinadan e Daniello . Ouvimos em La Tavola Ritonda que ele odiava porque Lancelot Lancelot matara Daniello . Os dois cavaleiros lutaram para um empate no castelo Dusbergo . O Cavaleiro da Brasão mal ajustadas tem um capítulo no livro de Malory de Tristan , expandiu-se de uma versão mais curta no Prosa Tristan . Quando ele chegou pela primeira vez na corte de Arthur vestindo seu casaco disforme , Kay zombou ele. O casaco tinha pertencido ao pai assassinado de BrunoR ( o bom cavaleiro sem medo ) e BrunoR havia prometido vestir o casaco até a morte de seu pai foi vingado. Arthur cavaleiro , e ele logo provou seu mérito ao resgatar Guinevere de um leão que havia escapado de zoológico do rei. Kay humilhou organizando para o primeiro torneio de BrunoR estar com Daguenet , tolo de Arthur. Respondendo ao pedido de maus- Falando Donzela , Arthur enviou BrunoR para vingar a morte de um cavaleiro em Sorelois . Ele foi miseravelmente derrotado no torneio contra Bleoberis e Palamedes ao longo do caminho , mas descobriu-se que BrunoR só faltou habilidade no torneio . A pé, ele matou uma dúzia de cavaleiros no castelo Orguellous . Ele fez amizade com Lancelot (em contraste com Tavola ) , que o resgatou do Castelo Pendragon . Juntos, eles foram para Sorelois e venceu seis irmãos chamados Playne de Fors , Playne de Amors , Plenorius , Pillounes , Pellogris e Pellandis , completando a missão. Na volta para Camelot, Lancelot despejados Brian das ilhas do Castelo Pendragon e deu a fortaleza para BrunoR . BrunoR casou com a donzela Ill de Língua , cujo nome mudou para Beau Vivant . Arthur , eventualmente, promoveu-o a Távola Redonda. [ Vallet , Renaut , ProsTris , PostQuest , Malory ] Cavaleiro da lanterna Passo - filho do rei da Índia. Para garantir que o Cavaleiro da lanterna herdaria o reino , sua mãe encantada próprios filhos do rei na forma de cães. Um desses filhos , o príncipe Alexander , era conhecido como o cão Lavoura- orelhudo . O Cavaleiro da lanterna foi para a corte de Arthur e ofendeu o rei , o que levou Gawain em uma busca para vingar o insulto . Com a ajuda do cão Lavoura- orelhudo , Gawain acompanhou o Cavaleiro da lanterna para baixo, derrotou-o e obrigou-o a restaurar Alexander à sua forma humana . [ IrishD ] Cavaleiro da maca Um alias para Lancelot , que ele usou depois que ele foi ferido durante suas primeiras aventuras , mas antes que ele sabia que seu nome real. [ VulgLanc ] Cavaleiro do Moinho O nome dado a Peredur longa lança quando ele lutou em um torneio antes da imperatriz de Constantinopla. Peredur estava hospedado com um moleiro na época. [ Peredur ] Cavaleiro da Parrot Apelido do rei Arthur em romance francês Le Chevalier du Papegau . Arthur adotou o nome depois de ganhar um papagaio magia em um torneio no Castelo Causuel , no qual ele defendeu a senhora sem orgulho . O papagaio era inteligente : ela cantou , contou profecias de Merlin , e aconselhou Arthur durante suas aventuras . Servido por um anão, ele foi mantido em uma gaiola dourada , bejeweled . Arthur desfrutado várias aventuras sob este pseudónimo. [ ChevPap ] Cavaleiro da Passagem Um cavaleiro derrotado por Arthur na frente do Destemido Mantenha no Reino de Donzelas . O Cavaleiro da Passagem apresentou Arthur após sua derrota. [ ChevPap ] Cavaleiro da Manga Herói de um romance do holandês. Sua mãe era uma rainha, mas ele foi criado em um monastério . Durante suas numerosas aventuras, na qual ele superou cavaleiros , gigantes e bestas , ele levou a manga de sua amante , Clarette , na ponta de sua lança . Ele embarcou em uma busca bem-sucedida para encontrar seu pai . Ele acabou ganhando o direito de casar Clarette durante um torneio na corte de Arthur . Seu verdadeiro nome era Miraudijs . [ Riddere ] Cavaleiro da Primavera Um alias para Sir Atamas , um cavaleiro que guardava a Primavera de Cura e foi derrotado por Palamedes . [ PostQuest ] Cavaleiro da Surcoat O apelido dado a Gawain depois que ele foi condecorado pelo imperador de Roma. Ignorantes de seu verdadeiro nome durante sua educação , ele foi o primeiro chamado de Boy with No Name , mas foi apelidado de Cavaleiro da Surcoat depois que seus colegas cavaleiros ficaram surpresos ao vê-lo vestir uma túnica sobre sua armadura , um costume então desconhecido em Roma. [ DeOrtu ] Cavaleiro da Tomb Uma aventura encontrado por Perceval na Segunda Continuação Perceval de Chrétien ea Didot - Perceval . Perceval deparei com um túmulo em sua missão de caçar um veado branco para a senhora de tabuleiro Castle. O Cavaleiro da Tumba , também conhecido como o Cavaleiro Negro , que veio da floresta de Argonne , viveu no túmulo a mando de seu amante. Na segunda continuação , o Cavaleiro da Tumba emerge e brigas com Perceval , é derrotado, e deve retornar para o túmulo . No Didot - Perceval , Perceval libera -lo, eo cavaleiro ingrato do túmulo empurra Perceval no túmulo e trava -lo. No entanto , o Cavaleiro do túmulo , que não tem um monte, foi incapaz de obter mula encantada de Perceval se mover. Ele foi forçado a liberar Perceval do túmulo e retomar o seu lugar. Durante a batalha entre Perceval eo Cavaleiro do túmulo , Garsallas , o Cavaleiro de meio-irmão do Túmulo, fugiu com cão de Perceval ea cabeça de um veado Perceval matara , o envio de Perceval em uma série de missões que prolongou o seu regresso à Castelo de tabuleiro de xadrez. [ Contin2 , Didot ] Cavaleiro da Torre Um alias para Sir Atamas , que habitavam Torre do Gigante e foi derrotado por Palamedes . [ PostQuest ] Cavaleiro das Duas Espadas O nome adotado por Meriadeuc durante suas primeiras aventuras na corte de Arthur. Ignorantes de seu verdadeiro nome, ele era chamado de Homem novo até condecorado por Arthur . Ele recebeu espada froms tanto Arthur e sua futura esposa , Lady Lore de Cardigan , para que Kay lhe deu esse apelido. [ Meriadeuc ] Knight of the Valley Chevalier de la Vale Um cavaleiro feio derrotado em combate por Sir Arthur Brandelis . [ Claris Cavaleiro do Escudo Branco O nome atribuído ao Perceval durante o torneio na Terra Vermelha , em que Perceval trazia um escudo branco. Veja também White Knight . [ Perlesvaus ] Cavaleiro da Triplo Armas Chevalier como Armes Triplas O campeão de Rigomer Castelo cujo nome verdadeiro era Jorans li Febles . [ Merveil ] Knight of Two Shields Chevalier como Dous Escus Um alias para Sir Beaudous , o filho de Gawan , referindo-se a seu costume de duplo escudo. [ RobertBlo ] Cavaleiro com o Escudo Preto O nome dado a Sir Tristan no Castelo de Maidens torneio quando Tristan não revelaria seu próprio nome. [ Malory ] Cavaleiro com a Águia Um apelido para o senhor Wigamur , um cavaleiro do rei Artur , que salvou uma águia de um abutre e, assim, ganhou um companheiro leal . [ Wigamur ] Cavaleiro com o Leão Em Yvain de Chrétien e suas adaptações , o alias dado a Yvain depois que ele resgatou um leão de uma serpente. O leão se tornou amigo e guardião de Yvain e se recusou a deixar o seu lado. Na prosa Lancelot, esta designação é dada a Yvain depois de Sir Lionel dá-lhe a pele do leão coroado da Líbia. [ ChretienY , LancDoLac , Owain , Ivens ] Cavaleiro com o estranho Besta Um apelido do Rei Pellinore , referindo-se a sua caçada incessante para o esquivo animal Questing . [ ProsTris , Malory ] Cavaleiro com duas espadas Um alias de Sir Balin o Savage , que já realizou duas espadas . [ PostMer , Malory ] Knight- gigante Um personagem em Le Chevalier du Papegau . Ele amava a Senhora da Estrales . Ela , por sua vez , era apaixonado por Arthur , chamado de Cavaleiro do Papagaio, e um furioso Knight- gigante jurou trazer mão desmembrado de seu Arthur . Ele encontrou Arthur na floresta e foi mortalmente ferido após uma longa batalha . Antes de morrer, ele pediu desculpas a Arthur e deu -lhe o seu peitoral magia. Seu irmão, o gigante temível da Claro Keep, tentou vingar sua morte , mas não conseguiu . [ ChevPap ] Cavaleiros de Batalha Um trio de cavaleiros de Arthur - Cador , Lancelot, e Owain mencionados na lenda galesa. Eles foram excepcionalmente nobre e valente em combate. [ Triads ] Knights of the Assista Um grupo de cavaleiros de Arthur que estavam corajoso e honrado, mas foram inferiores aos Cavaleiros da Távola Redonda . É mencionado pela primeira vez por Chrétien em Perceval . O Prosa Lancelot diz-nos que sentar 150 cavaleiros , que podem ser a origem da afirmação de Malory que a Mesa Redonda sentou 150. Uma ordem de natureza semelhante é chamado de Tabela de companheiros errantes no pós- Vulgata. [ ChretienP , LancLac , VulgLanc ] Kollr Um guardador de porcos que serviu Rainha Flúrent da Irlanda , a mãe de Isolda . Sua chiqueiro estava à beira-mar , e ele foi, assim, em posição de comunicar imediatamente à sua rainha qualquer notícia do oceano, incluindo a primeira chegada de Tristan . [ SagaTI ] Koralus O nome do pai de Enide de acordo com Hartmann von Aue . Ele é chamado Licorant por Chrétien de Troyes . Uma vez que um nobre rico , ele foi injustamente despojados, e foi forçado a viver em extrema pobreza com sua esposa ( Karsinefite ) e filha na cidade de Tulmein , que pertencia a Koralus do irmão -de-lei , Imain . Apesar de sua terrível situação , ele deu a boa hospitalidade de Erec quando Erec veio Tulmein para competir no torneio de gavião , e ele emprestou Erec uma armadura , uma espada , e sua filha Enide para a ocasião. Depois Erec e Enide casado, pai de Erec Lac fez Koralus o senhor dos castelos MONTREVEL e Roadan . [ HartmannE ] Korntin A terra governada pelo Rei e Rainha Lar Amire . Korntin foi apreendido pelo malvado Rei Roaz de Glois . Rei Lar foi morto , ea rainha Amire foi levado para o castelo de Roimunt na borda do reino. Korntin foi injustamente detido por Roaz por dez anos antes de Wigalois ( filho de Gawain ) chegou a responder ao chamado de Amire para obter ajuda. Ele matou Roaz e tornou-se o Rei da Korntin . Lamire , a filha do Lar e Amire , era a sua rainha. [ Wirnt ]